I Want
by alcon blue
Summary: Sara tells Grissom what she wants


Hi there, It's been awhile since my first story, this is just a little something I've had spinning around my head for the last few days probably as a direct result of listening to cheesy sex/love music such as "Let's get it on" by Marvin Gaye and "someone like you" by Van Morrison!

If it is a little disjointed in places I apologise, it's been a case of late night writing whilst avoiding writing my dissertation for uni! :P

*this is reformatted?! I hope it's better than last time*

Hope you enjoy x

* * *

Somehow they ended up in the centre of his bed, Grissom leaned in pushed her into the mattress and kissed her gently

"Are you sure this is what you want Sara?" he asked as he pulled away.

Sara sat up "Is this what I want?" she asked him quizzically "Is this I want? Jesus Grissom you can be unbelievably dense at times!"

Grissom sat back on his calves and stared blankly at her as she stood up on her knees and reached for him, "I'll tell you what I want, I want to feel you deep inside of me, deeper than either of us have ever been, I want to feel your weight above me" she inched closer "I want you to make me yours"

she reached for him and gently swiped her finger across his lips "I want you to use your intelligent lips for less intelligent things, I want to hear your moans of pleasure falling from them, I want to hear expletives from them when you're in the midst of passion" she was now straddling his thigh caressing his shoulders and neck she added in a small whisper "I want to taste your love for me on your lips, when you are ready to" she cut him off with a deep kiss before he could respond.

Slowly she dragged her lips along his jaw nipping and sucking along the way until she reached his ear, she then sucked in his earlobe causing Grissom to release a shaky breath.

"I want you to use your beautiful ears to listen to the sound of my lips against your delicate skin, I want you to hear the sound of your cock slipping from my mouth"

Grissom gasped and pulled her in for another kiss, to silence her, as he slowly released her from her blouse, he broke from the kiss when the hand that had been skating up the expanse of her side to her breast encountered nothing but skin he looked at her and she sighed when his hand came into contact with the hard peaks waiting for him, she leaned in and pecked him on the lips before continuing with her speech.

"I want you to hear the pleasure you give me" she spoke grinding herself against his thigh, "I want you to hear the way your name and your name only spills from my lips"

her lips parted to let out another sigh as he took her nipple in his mouth, "I want you to hear me tell you I love you" he released her nipple and looked up at her, did he hear what he thought he did?,

"do you notice a theme here?" again Grissom looked blankly at her as she offered him a soft smile.

"I want someone exactly like you, I want you Gil, nobody else just you!" she sat back leaving him a minute to take in what she'd said.

He reached for her hand and brought it to his lips and placed a kiss to her palm, she ran the pad of her thumb over his lips and he placed a kiss there too, he took her hand again and rested it against his heart, "Sara, it's yours, I'm yours"

She grabbed at his shirt and tugged him down to her she wound her other hand around the back of his neck and silently begged him to kiss her and he complied, gently nudging her knees apart so he could rest in the cradle of her thighs.

The hand that wasn't holding his lips to hers, began to unbutton his shirt, she reached inside to run her fingertips over his ribs, Grissom sucked in a breath causing him to tear his lips from her releasing his breath in short puffs, her eyes twinkled and she did it again causing him to squirm "ticklish?", he cleared his throat, shucked his shirt and tired to lean in to kiss her again.

Sara planted both her hands on his smooth firm chest, looking into his eyes she leaned up and began suckling at his jugular feeling his blood pump below her lips, she mapped a trail down his chest alternating between licking, sucking and kissing and she reached his ribs she snaked her tongue out and trailed it over them, he wriggled in front of her and she looked up and him "I'll take that as a yes then?"

"Sara" he put on his authoritative voice "I am not ticklish, your test is inconclusive as you have not taken into account my heighten arousal due to your ministrations" he gave a lopsided grin and nudged her onto her back; it was his turn to play.

Grissom trailed his fingers down her neck and the valley between her breasts, meanwhile his lips were placing butterfly kisses around her abdomen, briefly allowing his tongue to dip into her belly button causing her to shudder, arching into his touch, he smirked against her skin and brought a hand down to unclasp her button and fly of her jeans.

Once he divested her of her jeans and panties he trailed kisses up her thighs, her breath becoming ever more laboured, once he reached her apex he stopped and looked up at her for reassurance "may I?" he asked with an air of uncertainty lining his voice, all she could do was nod.

Grissom inhaled deeply, before swiping is tongue across her, gently suckling her clit, her hips rose from the bed as she arched to him "ohhh Gil!" it was barely a whisper, he used his tongue to write G-I-L against her clit, he'd signed her as his.

He slowly inserted his fingers into her slick channel, pumping as his thumb massaged her clit, Grissom kissed his way back up her body stopping at the joint between her neck and shoulder, he was unsure whether to kiss her after being down there but Sara had other ideas.

Sara placed both hands against his face and pulled him to her, thrusting her tongue into his mouth in time with his fingers, she kissed him deeply. The moment she clamped down around his fingers she tore her mouth from his lips.

Resting her cheek against his she whispered "Gil, I want you now, I want you so bad baby" he withdrew his fingers from her, she reached for his hand and sucked them clean leaving Grissom with a shocked expression on his face, he leaned in and kissed her hard before removing his own pants.

Sara ran her hand down his stomach as he positioned himself at her opening; she caressed his manhood a few times before allowing him to enter. He inched in slowly giving her time to adjust; she was so tight he couldn't believe it

"God Sar, you're so fucking tight" she groaned in appreciation

"More" she whispered and he pushed further until he was fully sheathed, he rested against her a few moments laying his head on her chest.

Sara rubbed his back before dragging her silky smooth calves up his legs to rest over his hips, letting him knows she was ready "Gil, please",

He raised himself up onto his fore arms and began to move slowly they both groaned in unison, Grissom kissed her ever so gently.

"I want to make love to you Sara" he said softly before kissing her deeply, sucking her tongue into his mouth. "Cliché as it maybe, I've never felt this connection with anyone before Sara, you, ahhh, have to, ahhh, understand that, ahhh fuck Sara"

Sara had started to circle her hips in time with his slow thrusts causing Grissom to surge into her, deeper than he'd even been.

Sara arched towards Grissom and clung to him like her life depended on it. She tilted her head up and eagerly sucked and nipped his chin before taking his lips, rocking her hips in time with his.

Grissom slide his lips down her jaw and neck stopping to nibble at her collar bone eliciting a small moan from her, Sara's hands came up to hold his head to her chest, before coaxing his head back up to hers to look into his eyes. She traced his features with her fingertips and Grissom started to drive into her hard causing Sara's head to lurch back.

Grissom moved his hand down to massage her clit, he felt her thighs tighten and tremor around him before he heard her moan, seconds later Sara exploded in his arms and he felt her walls clamp down as his given name fell repeatedly, like a mantra, from her lips.

He pumped into her faster and harder and spilled himself into her just moments later, before collapsing onto her heaving chest.

Grissom rest there for what seemed like hours before placing small kisses across Sara's flushed chest, raising himself up onto his forearms he tenderly took her lips in a searing kiss.

Sara moved her lips to his ear "I always knew it would be like this" she sighed letting her hot mouth tickle his neck, "I wouldn't have wanted it any other way".


End file.
